


Defeat

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Relationships: Thomas Stanley/Elizabeth of York
Kudos: 1





	Defeat

London  
1485

Thomas. 

She had known Thomas Stanley throughout her life. A man her father had often kept an eye on, a man who was by all definitions attractive. He now stood before her, looking at her with dark brown eyes. 

She was sure he had come to tell her the news she had ever wanted to hear. Richard was still King, he had defeated his enemies and he would allow Thomas to annul his marriage and marry her. 

She was sure that was why he was here. 

“Madam.” He offered a low bow.

“Tom, you rarely had to bow before my father, please do not force the formality.” 

She saw his face change as he rose up. His face was suddenly agonised. 

What had happened? What had she said? 

Had reminding him of her fathers demise upset him so? She had not realised they were so close. 

“Elizabeth, I have news from Leicestershire.” 

“My uncle won.” She said with certainty. 

He was silent. 

She felt a pang. My god.... they were the words that ran through her mind. She felt her heart break as she realised. Felt herself fall to her knees, caught by Thomas as he shook his head. 

**

She lay on the bed, Thomas beside the bed. She held his hand.

They had said nothing for several hours. Nothing except  
The occasional sob, sobs her mother would have cursed. It was not dignified for a lady to cry. 

Thomas looked at her. “Bess.” She felt tears sting her eyes again. Only her family called her that. Her papa, her uncle, both dead. 

Now Thomas, sweet Thomas, called her that.

He loved her, she was sure. Certain as she sat, bringing him into an embrace. 

“Hush.” He whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek. “It will all be well.”

The door opened then, Elizabeth sighed as she saw Thomas’s brother. William has ever been more uptight, she had never liked him. Not in the same way. He was nice, yes, but he held no tenderness toward her and so often was bothering Thomas. 

“I see she knows.” William said matter of fact. “A word Thomas.” She frowned as Tom nodded, standing to leave. She waited until the door closed to hurry over and listen through the gap. 

“What are you thinking?” William whispered. “She’s vulnerable.”

“And someone had to break the news today, I couldn’t rely on you.”

“You want to bed her.” William said matter of factly. She felt her heart flutter. 

Tom was silent. 

“You don’t deny it.” William laughed coldly. “Jesus. Would you marry the lass? Or leave her ineligible. Henry has plans. You know that.”

Plans?

She gulped. 

“He will marry her Thomas, you will not fuck this up for her, do you hear me.”


End file.
